dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Franziska von Karma vs Simon Blackquill
This fanmade DBX features Franziska von Karma and Simon Blackquill from the Ace Attorney series. Description Whip crazy rich girls, convicted murderers, disrespected defense attorneys, actual frickin' ghosts, two testifying parrots, copious amounts of blackmail... Phoenix Wright has had to endure a lot of crap over his infamous career and these prosecutors are arguably the most violent individuals to ever grace the court of law. Court is now in session... Dialogue Key Normal: Franziska/Others Bold: Blackquill Italic: Apollo Bold/Italic: The Judge Location: Courtroom No. 5 Cue Music 1 "This... This is absurd!" Came the angry protests of one Franziska von Karma as she slammed her desk in frustration. This was supposed to be a simple day... in theory. Having finally received word that the infamous Phoenix Wright had reclaimed his attorney's badge, what better reunion could there be than a heated legal debate between two like minded individuals? "You do realize this woman, this assassin, attempted to take your life just yesterday, right?!" Franziska ranted on, cracking her whip in preparation of some old fashioned courtroom intimidation. Engaging in battle with Phoenix Wright was one thing, but the German prosecutor never would have expected to face off against the man's inexperienced protege instead. And the worst part about this situation? Franziska was on the verge of losing the case... "Yes, I do realize that Miss Moonlight is responsible for such an action, along with many other murders..." Apollo replied, slamming his own desk in order to get the prosecution's attention. "But I know she wasn't responsible for the death of this case's victim!" The young man added with a confident thrust of his pointer finger. "You... You'd really believe me? That's so sublime..." The woman at the witnessed stand commented, clearly touched by the young attorney's spirit. "Yeah! And neither was Jaune!" A short haired girl standing to the attorney's left chimed in with a cheerful fist bump. "Exactly, Ruby. In fact, we've been running with a false assumption for this entire case! Nobody was responsible for the death of Mister Raptel because his death was nothing more than a tragic mistake! An accidental suicide!" Apollo concluded, much to the surprise of everybody in the courtroom. "Way to go, Apollo! It looks like we've managed to crack this case wide open!" Came the praise filled voice of a yellow clad girl standing to the right of the attorney as she flashed a peace sign in Apollo's direction. "The heart never lies, right Athena?" "NO! OBJECTION! This is foolishness!" Franziska interrupted, pounding her desk with an unbridled fury. Perhaps the most infuriating aspect of this case was the fact that she was losing to a man that was clearly younger than her... Apollo tried to rebut the prosecutor, but a single swing of the whip was enough to cut him off. "You can't just expect me to believe that nobody was really murdered here, can you?!" "Um... Yes? ARGH!" Apollo sheepishly replied, only to receive another lashing to the face. "That was a rhetorical question, fool. I've heard a number of ridiculous theories in my life but this... This is nothing more than a mockery! "What's your problem, huh?!" Athena cut into the conversation, practically steaming with anger. "Have you just been ignoring our side of the argument so you can get a petty win? I can't stand your attitude for even a- WAH!" Athena's bashing was cut short by a swift strike of the prosecutor's whip. "Miss von Karma, I believe you've done more than enough-" The Judge attempted to intervene, but cracking of the prosecutor's whip was more than able to drown out the sound of the gavel. "You ignorant fools! It's absolutely impossible for the victim to have-" The "Fight" Technically Begins Here Cue Music 2 The atmosphere of the courtroom instantly turned into one of an eerie silence as the room's attention was drawn to the intimidating voice of a single man lying in the audience. Franziska looked up to the stall behind her to find a man dressed entirely in black rising up with a challenging grin plastered over his face. "Come now, Karma-dono. I find it hard to believe that a prosecutor of your supposed calibur would cling to such a dead argument as if her life depended on it." "What is the meaning of this intrusion, Simon Blackquill?!" Franziska grimly warned as she lashed out upon the twisted samurai with her signature whip... "Hah!" Blackquill returned the favor, slicing through the weapon with a single fluid motion, essentially decapitating the whip before it could even come close to striking him. "I've seen butterknives that can cut better than that little toy of yours, Karma-dono." '''Simon taunted, mentally laughing his ass off as the blue haired prosecutor stared at her broken tool in disbelief. ''"Uh, Prosecutor Blackquill... I believe I can defuse this situation..."'' the Judge chimed in, slowly raising his gavel as a subtle warning to the feuding prosecutors. The act was cut short when the old man felt a familiar hawk latch onto his bald head. ''"Carry on, Prosecutor Blackquill."'' "It looks like Simon's still got the Judge under his finger even when he's NOT actively participating in the trial..." Apollo dryly commented, sweating profusely alongside his two court aides. "...You ARE a prosecutor as well, correct? Then why on Earth are you aiding the defense, you raving criminal?!" '''"Then I suppose you are intended to pass for one? I must say, I was expecting more from you, Karma-dono. That was the poorest excuse for an intellectual debate I've ever seen." "Why, you-" "Impudent fool? Was that your next line?" 'Blackquill interrupted, forcing a sudden gasp out of the blue haired prosecutor. '"Your tactics are more predictable than a cliched samurai flick." 'he continued, only stopping to casually tilt his head to the side when von Karma lashed out at him with another whip. Cue Music 3 ''"Where the hell did she even get that?" Apollo blurted out, only watching on in confusion as Franziska continued to assault the twisted samurai in the middle of court. Not that she was really making any progress when Blackquill was able to avoid her repeated strikes with minimal effort. '''"Only a coward would resort to assault and battery to achieve their way." Simon found the gall to continue taunting the lady, still wearing an intimidating grin on his face as he raised a hand to his lip to emit a sharp whistle. "You fool! Don't expect me to stop until I'm completely satisfie- AGH! Get this filthy creature away from me!" the younger prosecutor shrieked as Simon's beloved hawk swooped down in her face. Without even a hint of hesitation, Simon leaped down from the audience's bench to grab the raging German by the wrist. "Uh?! Unhand me you cretin!" was the response Blackquill was given before receiving an armor piercing slap to the face. "Oh my, this is getting out of hand. Detective Fulbright, please restrain the prosecutors!" the Judge proclaimed, frantically slamming his gavel in an attempt to ease the tensions. ... ''"Your Honor, you do realize that Detective Fulbright is in prison, right? Besides, this should be the baliff's job!" ''Apollo corrected as he pointed to the uniformed official silently cowering in the corner. The Judge could only gawk in embarrassment once he realized there was nothing he could do to defuse the conflict at hand. The prosecutor's duel only escalated when Franziska forcefully kicked Blackquill away before haphazardly throwing a handful of papers at the black haired man. "So Apollo... Is she always like this?" "I can at least tell you Simon's not always this... violent." ''"Uh... I think you'd be better off asking Mr Wright, Ruby." The defense team discussed as Simon sliced through the sheets (which were more than likely important pieces of evidence) with his right hand. Simon himself was clearly in internal hysterics as his adversary's frustration continued to increase. Von Karma brought her whip down yet again, but this time Blackquill simply caught the weapon in mid strike, avoiding what would have likely been a bright streak of red across his face. With his foe's weapon trapped in one hand, Simon used his free arm to slash at the air right in front of Franziska, narrowly avoiding physical harm but still slicing a few hairs off her forehead anyway. The frown Von Karma's face only managed to sink further (as if that was even possible) as the younger prosecutor forcefully yanked both her whip and Blackquill towards her in the same vein as Scorpion. Yet before Simon could react, Franziska violently returned the favor by repeatedly striking across the face with a riding crop. "Just how many weapons does this girl carry?!" The entire defense team exclaimed, still dumbstruck by this random series of events. All the while, Franzsika refused to let up her assault on Simon, who merely ignored the pain as his obedient pet hawk swooped in from behind to screw around with von Karma's hair. '''"Good boy, Taka!" Simon congratulated before splitting the remainder of Franziska's weapons in two with a single "slice" of his arm. "I've had enough of your foolishness!" the younger prosecutor cried out, unexpectedly slamming her heel down on Simon's foot so that she could freely whip out a container of pepper spray. The end result was set, Franziska had no qualms with subjecting another man to excruciating pain, and the entire courtroom cringed in anticipation as the woman began to pull the trigger. Cue Sound & Cue Music 4 In the blink of an eye, Franziska's plan had completely backfired on her! Literally! The very moment she squeezed the trigger, the can of pepper spray exploded in a burst of orange, taking the prosecutor completely off guard as she frantically rubbed her face in pain. Now entirely confident that his opponent had been rendered completely defenseless, Simon allowed von Karma to stumble back slightly before performing another "air slash" by her feet. Once again, the attack narrowly avoided making contact, but it was enough of a surprise for Franziska to trip over herself and crash to the floor with a resounding thud. '''''KO! "Now then..." Simon said, now paying Franziska no attention as he confidently slammed his fist down on the prosecution's bench. "Justice-dono, your fight is far from over. I believe it's high time this court began to address the inconsistencies in your defense." Blackquill affirmed, grinning with amusement as he intimidatingly stared down the defense team. It seems nobody in this corutroom had the balls to raise any objections towards Simon's hostile takeover of the prosecution's position. Either way, this was going to be one hell of a day for Apollo and his friends... EPISODE CLEAR! Who is your favorite Ace Attorney prosecutor? von Karma Blackquill Other Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs